Lover Dearest
by CarapherneIia
Summary: Max is your average, girl. After graduating highschool she wants nothing more then to visit her friend Nudge in New York.Her only problem is lack of transportation. Fang is a lonely, self destructive, 21 year old who barges into Max's life without permission. What happens when he offers her a ride to NY and she can't help but accept? AH/Fax Don't know how to summarize it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Max**

"Rain, Rain, Go away" I chanted softly, hand pressed against the cool window pane as I watched one drop of water trickle into another. I let out a sigh of frustration when the stubborn creation that is rain continued to fall in big, wet drops. _Well,_ I thougt moving away from the window _atleast I tried._

It had been raining now for 3 days straight. I don't mean a light drizzle either. Dark clouds spread throughout the sky, casting out the sun and drowning the world in grey. The rain itself was so fast and heavy that it created a relentless pounding sound when it hit it's destination. Even though I usually adored rain, I found that this was getting a little ridiculous. A little rain every now and then is ok, but after 3 days I coudn't help but wonder: _Who the hell peed in Mother Natures cheerios?_

"Singing won't make it leave, Max"That voice,identical to mine only more... cheerful, could only belong to one person.

I looked up from where I was curled up on what could only be described as our comfortable white leather couch (cause we're one of those white leather couch type of familes) only to see none other then my twin sister, Maya.

I suppose, that like most identical twins, Maya and I look exactly alike. Long wavy light brown hair, highlighted by blonde sunstreaks. Chocolate coloured eyes, average height, and neither of us were the worlds definition of "fat", but we also weren't stick thin.

So yes, look wise, we were identical. But, like almost every other pair of twins in the world, our personalities were as different as two snowflakes. Truth be told, I absolutely can't stand my sister.

Maya thinks she's _it_. It as in some heavenly being sent down to earth to grace us with her prescence. Not it as in some kind of ugly 8 eyed ape type of it. It didn't helped that our parents also thought she was _it_. I guess I couldn't really blame them though, considering the circumstances. Maya had always been the favoured twin, but now she was the twin who was going to college. That alone won her big points in my parents books.

You see, we'd both just graduated from highschool, which in our case was a boarding school 5 hours away. We'd gotten home last week. Maya had already been accepted to her dream college and was set to go there at the end of summer. Yay her. I, however, had no freaking idea what I wanted to do and had decided to take a year off before starting college. Now I was the "good for nothing lazy twin who refuses to be educated."

"You're up early" I commented, choosing to ignore what she probably thought was a clever statement. In my opinion, there's a vast difference between clever and obvious.

Maya pulled up the strap of the white camisole she was wearing and shrugged "So are you"

Touche. I guess this meant both of our brains were still adjusted to the school's 6 in the morning breakfast schedule. " Well, if you're up you might as well make us some breakfast" I suggested, not so subtly.

There's another one of the difference's between Maya and I ;Maya can cook. I can burn water.

Maya scowled "Maybe you could off of you're lazy butt and learn how to make your own food" She walked past the couch, making sure to block the tv for a good 5 seconds, and paused just at the kitchens's door "Or, here's a thought, maybe you could take a cooking course in college. I'm sure you'd make mom and dad happy."

And there it was, another one of Maya's new college insults. College insults seemed to be the only ones Maya could muster nowadays. They ranged from stupid ones like "Maybe if you go to college, mom and dad will love you as much as they do me," to insults that don't even make sense like "You probably just didn't get accepted anywhere, and you're covering it up by saying you don't want to go." Which is ridiculous because she _knows_ that I have higher grades then her.

So as you can see, my sister is a very nice person.

* * *

Apparently, my parents still love me enough to make me breakfast, which is good enough for me. Food brings everyone together and makes the world go round, and therefore if someone loves you enough to make you breakfast, then that's a ton of love. Especially when said breakfast consists of bacon and eggs.

"This is so good" I mumbled inbetween mouthfulls. 'cause even though I was in a flourescent white kitchen with cold tiled floors and ugly marble countertops, eating breakfast with my scientist dad andveterinarian mom, who don't love me as much as my sister, but enough to make me food, this breakfast was amazing.

My mom, Dr. Valencia Ride frowned with disaproval "Chew with your mouth closed, Max" she chastised.

Right, forgot my manners for a second "Sorry."

Mom gave me one more look that said "don't do it again" before changing the subject "Have you heard anything from, Nudge, lately?"

Ah, Nudge. My dear bestfriend (or BFFL , as Nudge liked to call us) whom I hadn't seen since leaving school. Not because we didn't want to, but because Nudge lived in New York, which is like a weeks drive away from here. Nudge was the exact opposite of me, and technically I should hate her. At first I _did_ hate her. She's girly and preppy and talks more then anyone else on the planet. She has a problem staying out of others buisness and think's Justin Bieber is "Sooooo cute!". She's everything I hate in a person, and yet I love her in that totally not creepy best friend way.

"Actually yeah" I said nonchalantly, as if I wasn't about to ask them something ridiculous.

Mom of course saw right through it "And?"

I swallowed another piece of bacon before responding "We were wondering if I could maybe go out to knew york and stay with her for a bit" I said as fast as I could.

At this Jeb, whom I refused to call my dad, looked up from the papers he was scanning. Jeb was one of those people who looked and acted like exactly what you'd expect a scientist to look and act like. He looked at everything critacally and analysed everything spoken to him. To him everyone was a puzzle that he had to solve. His brown, graying hair and wire rimmed glasses only helped to make him look even more serious then he already was.

He fixed his eyes into a scrutinizing glare and set his paper down on the table "I don't have a problem with that, Max" He said clasping his hands together " As long as you can provide your own form of transportation"

Damnit. I probably should've known that , that would be the circumstance. My parents knew that I didn't have enough money for a plane ticket, nor did I have a car. I'd never had a reason to get a job and therefore didn't have that much money. "Could I borrow your car?"

Jeb gave me a look like "_You__'__re joking, right?__"_

Meh, asking never hurt anyone. "You bought, Maya, a car" I pointed out, seeing as it was true. About a month ago it had been our birthday, Maya got a car, and I got $100.

"That's because, Maya, is going to need a car for college" Mom exclaimed for about the billionth time. Whatever.

"But that's like th-" I cut off as the tell tale sign of someone knocking on our lovely hardwood door rang through the house.

"Get that please, Max" Jeb more or less comanded as he pick his paper back up, flipping to the the "local news" section.

Ugh. Who the hell runs around knocking on peoples doors at 7 in the freaking morning? It was probably one of those stupid sales people who had nothing better to do then annoy people until they bought their product. I swung the door open, prepared to say something along the lines of "No we do not want your tornado insurance" .

The problem with saying that occured when instead of a sales person, I opened the door to find boy/man/guy thing. I suppose "boy" would be a safe term.

The "boy" was around my age. Possibly older. drops of water rolled off of strands of his drenched black hair. His T-shirt, much like his hair, was black and soaked, causing it to cling to his (not so bad looking) body. His dark eyes also managed to match his hair, which, by the way, is just wierd. Clearly the guy wasn't that smart, considering he was out in the rain with just a T-shirt and jeans on.

The guy looked familiar in that when you see somone at the store and you're like "Hey, have we seen him before?" Kinda way.

"Uh, hi?" Look at me, starting up conversations with complete strangers.

"I have your mail" He responded tonelessly, as if standing there talking to me was the most boring experience of his life.

"Ook?" Don't mailmen usually put mail in the mailbox? Or is that just me ?

"Mmaax, who is it?" Came my mothers suddenly cheerful voice.

"Uh, the mailman?"

8 heard my mom mutter something about how the mailman was a mail girl who usually comes at around 5, before she suddenly appeared beside me.

"Oh, Hello, Fang," She chirped happily "Come in!" She did one of those stupid sweeping gestures with her arms.

Fang? Well that explained why he looked familiar. It wasn't that he was a memorable person, 'cause he wasn't, it was because in our town, when something "big" happens everyone knows about it. As far as I could remember Fang's family had been in some car accident with a transport. His parents had died instanly, and his little sister, Angel, had died in the emergency room. Fang himself had been staying with his Aunt at the time. As far as I knew he'd ended up living with his aunt instead of going into foster care. I'd only ever had one interaction with him, and that was at the funeral. I'd done the whole "I'm sorry for your loss" thing, and he'd just stared at me looking lost.

Fang looked down at his soaked self, as if to say "you won't kill me if I get your floors wet?"

Mom caught on much quicker then I expected her to " It's just a little water. Come in"

" Fang sighed and step into the house where sure enough, he dripped all over the place. Mom ushered him to the kitchen and offered him a seat that he politely declined. "I'm kinda in a hurry" He exclaimed "I just came to give you your mail, it was in our box"

Oh, so he wasn't the mailman.

Mom nodded thoughtfully " Are you teaching again?"

"Yeah" He muttered.

To me it was obvious that he didn't want to be here. My mom, however, so freaking obvlious that she just kept on blabbing.

"He said he needs to go, Mom" I butted in after about 5 minutes.

Abrubtly mom stopped and gave Fang an apologetic smile "Sorry, I guess you should go. Are you and your aunt still coming tonight?"

At the mention of his aunt Fang flinched slightly,, "I am. Amy can't come, though. She has treatments today"

"I understand" Mom nodded solemly. "Well, I'll see you tonight then"

Fang said "bye" and left. Leaving me in the kitchen with my mom, wonder what the hell tonight was. "Poor kid" Mom said, over to the refrigirator.

"Why's that?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Well you know" She pulled out a carton of milk " He lost his family, and now his aunt has cancer. He's even put college off to take care of her"

Oh. Even though I wasn't really into the whole sympathy thing, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sad for Fang. "That sucks"

She rolled her eyes "Of course it does. Amy is such a wonderful person to."

Well I guess I'd have to take her word for it, seeing as I'd never met Amy. "Then how is he a teacher?" It seemed like a perfectly valid question, and yet mom was looking at me like I'd just asked what colour the sky was.

"He teaches piano at the community center"

Right, of course. "Ok. So what's tonight?"

Mom sighed and returned the milk to the fridge "You know what tonight is,Max. "

I did? Well, apparently I had goldfish memory, 'cause I'm pretty sure I have no idea what tonight is. "Is um... Jeb's birthday?"

Mom scowled "It's our yearly party."

Oh crap. The yearly party was well, a party my parents threw yearly (Shocker, right?) It was all fancy with wine and people dressed in nothing but skirts and dress pants. Everyone would gossip amongst themselves and have a bragging fest about what they accomplished during the year. It was a total waste of time, and yet every year I was forced to go and endure a bunch of people telling me how "cute" I look in a skirt.

"Oh" I muttered, tracing patterns in our ugly marble counter top, "Lovely"

* * *

About 14 hours later a bunch of people I didn't know were flooding the house. As I suspected, they were all dressed like they were going to go and haveve lunch with the queen. I myself had opted to find a pair of non ripped jeans and a fairly nice flowy white top, instead of borrowing one of Maya's dresses like mom had suggested I do. I hated skirts and dresses, they practically gave guys an excuse to try and look at a girls underwear.

Usually at these parties I tried to stay away from everyone, though I'd never actually gone a whole party without having to talk with atleast 10 people. Tonight though was different. Tonight people were to busy talking to and commenting Maya. They all wanted to congratulate her on getting accepted into college and talk about what courses she would be taking. So for once, Maya going to college was a good thing.

At first I kinda just stood awkwardly in the corner of the living room, watching people stuff their faces with food and dink way to much. That lasted for about 30 minutes before I got so bored I wanted to bang my head against the wall. So I went upstairs, grabbed a book, and went out onto the part of our porch that had a roof over it, planning to read said book. But instead of finding a quiet, empty porch, I found a quiet Fang infested porch.

He was wearing the exact same thing as he had this morning, only dry. He clutched something in his right hand while his left hand was stuffed into his jean pocket. Standing there looking out at the nonstop rain Fang looked exactly like he had the day of the funeral: completely and utterly lost.

"Hi" I said, trying to be nice.

Fang turned nodded in that way guys nodd when they're to lazy to talk.

"So, why are you out here instead of in there?"

At that he his expression changed as he looked at me like he expected me to know., like I was stupid for _not_ knowing. "Never mind..."

He turned back around to continue looking at the rain. Or maybe he was looking at the dead tree that had been in our backyard ever since lightning had struck it down 3 years ago.. Either way, it was when he turned that I noticed what he'd been holding in his hand.

"You smoke?" I asked, honestly curious.

He sighed and held out his hand to show me that it was not infact a real ciggerette, but on of those electric ones people used to help them quit. "I used to" he drew his hand back "but I quit".

Well technically, he was _quitting_ but I wasn't going to tell him that. Instead I said "Because you realized how bad they are for you, and can make your life shorter?"

He smirked slightly "Nope" He slipped the electric ciggarette into his pocket "I quit because I can"

Oh yeah, just like every other smoker quits "because they can". I mean, it wasn't a totally invalid reason, but it was unlikely. "So it didn't have anything to do with the whole early death thing?"

He shrugged "We're all gonna die someday anyways, right? Why should I worry about when?"

And there it was, the first piece to the puzzle that was Fang. Some people _want_ to die. Others do whatever they can to prolong death. Then there's people like Fang, people who just don't care. "Besides, I wouldn't be worried about death itself, Max. it's what happens _after_ that you should really be worried about"

"That's morbid" I responded, not really sure what else to say.

He shrugged again, clearly a man of few words.

It was silent for a few minutes before Fang spoke again "Hey, you wanted to go to New York, right?"

I started to nodd before stopping myself and wondering _How would he know?_

"I heard your mom talking to some old guy about it" He exclaimed, as if he read my mind.

"Uh yeah" So the guy was an eaves dropper, probably one of the only things we'll have in common.

"That's about a weeks drive away, right?"

I quirked an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'll take you. No charge or anything"

Um oook? this created a dilemma. Sure I wanted to go to New York, and yeah I'd just been offered my only chance to get there, but did I really want to go with someone as... odd as Fang?

"Why"

"Because, Max, it gives me a reason to get out of this place for a bit" By "place" I knew he meant this town, not my house, "believe me, I _need_ to get out of here" He sounded almost desperate when he said this. Like this town was physically harming him.

"Ok" I found myself saying without even thinking "Let's go to New York"

**AN:**

**I had writers block. This was my way of getting rid of it, therefore, it sucks. I do have a plan for this fic and so I'll probly continue. I just don't think I'll update frequently.**

**I write on my cell phone and I don't have spell check. Sorry.**

**This fic was inspired by the song "Lover Dearest" by Marianas Trench, as well as the "lover dearest" concept To put it simply a "lover dearest"( or atleast what trenchers have defined it as) is something/someone that hurts you, and you know it's hurting you, but you can't let it go.**

**Ok bye c: **

**R&R? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Fang**

I'd like to say that the reason I offered Max a ride to New York was because I was just being nice and helping someone. That would be a lie though, and according to the universe lying is bad. In reality, it was pure selfishness that had made me offer her a ride. To most people this town is their home, to me, it's a prison. One filled with ghosts at that. I don't mean that I'm seeing the ghosts of my dead parents or sister, or that every part of this town reminds me of them, because that's just ridiculous. It's the people, who even years after the accident, insist on giving me their sympathy. How do they expect me to get over it if they can't?

And then there was my Aunt, who was like a second mom. She'd been diagnosed with cancer 3 years ago and I'd been taking care of her ever since. Now she was back in the hospital for what docters thought we be the last time. I know most people would want to stay and say good bye, but I _can__'__t_ say good bye to someone else. I can't be here waiting for her to "pass on" as the docters put it.

So, I guess that the point that I'm slowly but surely getting to is if I don't get the hell out of here, I'll become even more screwed up then I already am.

"And you'll drive the speed limit the whole time?" Max's dad, Jeb asked for about the millionth time.

"Yes" I replied simply, tapping. fingers against the wooden table we (Max, Mrs. Martinez, Jeb, and I) were sitting at.

Apparently, the day you leave to drive a 19 year old to New York is also the day you sit down and get interviewed by her dad.

"And you won't drink and drive?"

I wouldn't drink at all, period. The whole prospect of getting drunk and being unable to think for myself doesn't appeal to me. Not to mention my family had been hit by a drunk driver, which in turn killed all of them. So yeah, drinking wouldn't be a problem "Nope."

Jeb leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, "Welll then I suppose your good to go"

Finally!

"And, Max," Nope, nevermind "When your ready to come home-"

"Nudge is going to drive me home" Max said from where she was leaning against the counter, hands shoved into the pockets of her hoodie.

Jeb nodded thoughtfully "Right. I guess there's nothing else then... Have fun, Max"

**Max**

So after like 30 minutes of Fang being interogated by my dad and 10 minutes of my mom hugging me while crying so much that snot was practically dripping down her face, we were finally on the road! You see, this should have made me happy. Infact, it would've made me happy if Fang, for three seconds, could stop tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I'll give you a dollar if you stop that" Seemed like a fair deal. He gets a dollar I get the joy of not being severely annoyed.

He sighed and opted to death grip the steering wheel instead. "Sorry. I have anxiety problems sometimes"

I guess that made sense. His parents had died in a car crash, he was in a car, put two and two together and you have anxious Fang.

"Well" I started, haveing already devised a plan to make him less anxious "Since I only met you 2 days ago, let's play 'I'll ask you questions, and you'll answer" I figure if I ask him a bunch of stupid things he'll be to busy looking at me funny to be anxious.

"That's not a real game" Fang stated.

The tone he used was comparable to the one my parents used to use on me, back when I was little and had an imaginary friend. _"__Now Max_" They's say, hands on their hips looking ever so parently _"__You that your friends not real, right?__"_ Of course I'd known, but what was wrong with a little imagination every now and then?

"It is now" I retorted, "What's your favourite type of fish?"

"That's a stupid question"

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he wouldn't see, what with his eyes on the road and all. "Just answer it"

He let out a frustrated huff of breath "Fine. The fish kind"

"I like Anglerfish" I exclaimed, happy that I obviously knew more about fish then Fang did.

Fang shook his head in response. It was the kind of head shake people gave you when they thought you were crazy. I don't know whether I should've been insulted because Fang thought I was a nutter, or take it as a compliment because I like being a nutter.

"umm " Questions are harder to come up with then I thought " What's your thought on... kids?" There, that's an unusal question. Though I hoped he wouldn't take it as "_I want to have your kids__"_.

"If I ever got a girl pregnant" He started, slowly , with the same tone a teacher uses when talking to a student "I will watch the ultra sound, and hope that somehow, it is a kitten"

I was caught between laughing running away. Laughing because that was the most ridiculous thing anyone has said to me ever. Running because of how serious he was, who knew what he did to kids.

"Right... that's uh, nice"

He shrugged, which I assumed was his way of telling me to shutup so he can concentrate on driving.

sighing I leaned back in my chair and let out a huff of breath. Out of all the people I could have gotten stuck on a week long road trip with, why did it have to be Fang? It wasn't that he was mean or anything, he was just to ...quiet? I suppose you could say. He didn't talk unless I asked him a direct question, and when he did speak he sounded bored with everything, which in turn _made_ everything boring.

"Well, I have to pee" I said, suddenly realizing just how badly I had to pee. In hindsight I shouldn't have drank a bottle of water before we left, as well as the 2 cans of pop I'd drank.

"No you don't" He responded cooly

"It's my bladder, and I'm pretty damn sure I have to pee" Idiot, telling me when I do and don't have to pee.

"Fine then, Max, where do you suggest I pull over?" He was clearly hoping that I'd see that a bunch of bushes would be what served as my bathroom and decide that I no longer needed to pee. I obviously wasn't going to let that work.

"There's a gas station up ahead" I suggested, just as he'd ask. Sure it didn't look like the most ideal gas station, what with it's faded sign and concrete walls,and you probably had to buy something to use their washrooms. But, atleast it wasn't a bush.

Fang grumbled some insulting bit about how girls have to pee all the time, before pulling up at the gas station. I think it's safe to say Max:1 Fang:0.

I hopped out of the car, making sure to take abit of money with me 'cause I'm hungry and these places are usually chocked full of junk food.

The inside of the place was exactly what you'd expect to see, considering the outside. Shelves assorted junk food were lined up throughout the stoor. I single flourescent light bulb cast a pale light over everything. The place was totally deserted except for some guy eyeing a pack of twinkies like they were diamonds, and the cashier.

I found the bathroom at the very back of the store, marked with the ever so famous stick man in a dress symbol. I highly doubt you'd like to here the details of what happened after I entered the bathroom. Besides, how does one describe themselves peeing anyways? Exactly.

Afterwards I bought a bag of chips s and got out of soon as I was sitting in the car Fang started driving, not even giving me time to put my seat belt on.

"Not having my seat belt on isn't safe you know" I mumbled, clicking the damn thing on.

"Don't care" was his o so thoughful response.

And it was at that moment that I came up with the "Project Fang". Fang supposedly didn't give a damn about anythin. Not death , fish, kids, me not wearing a seat belt... and the list goes on. That's why I'd made it my project to, by the end of the week, find one thing that Fang cares about.

It shouldn't be to hard, right?

* * *

**AN: It's short cause I felt like it.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs . :D I *lava* them.**

**I'd respond to the reviews as part of the an, but i'm honestly to tired to think enough for answering reviews.**

**Iggy comes in the next chapter . If you've read any of my fics before, you should know what that means 8l **

**I apologize for bad spelling and grammar.**

**K i need to sleep . **

**R&R? Tell me what you thought?fllaaammee mee.**


End file.
